


When the Day Met the Night

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Getting Together, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sun/Moon - Freeform, Sylvianne is what I'm calling this ship okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Two people who see themselves as the moon but the other as the sun. Marianne loves Sylvain's sunny smile and feels hers is just a pale reflection. Sylvain admires Marianne's kindness and hopes her light can illuminate the darkness in his heart. They're just two people in love.Day 1 of Fictober: Sun/Moon
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I decided instead of Drawtober this year (because inktober is apparently copyrighted now), I wanted to try my hand at Fictober since I think I'm a stronger writer anyway and honestly writing takes less time for me, believe it or not. I looked up various prompt lists and liked none of them so I made my own. I'll post it on my twitter (@heyitslaceyk) if anyone is interested. Day 1 is Sun/Moon.

Sylvain was sunny smiles, bright charisma, and warm laughs. Some people could find him annoying, and while at first Marianne found him a bit overwhelming and intimidating with how boisterous he could be, she learned he had a gentle heart. That’s when Marianne realized she loved him. He brightened her day, made her feel something other than the doom and gloom that pervaded her mind, and she hoped to at least somewhat reflect that sunshine. She felt as if she could never live up to his charm, but she wanted to improve. If Sylvain could see potential in her, then why couldn’t she see potential in herself?

~*~

Marianne was gentle kindness, dappled with understanding and compassion. Some people found her dour, but Sylvain saw someone who needed a hand to hold and an ear to listen. She was shy and nervous but Sylvain saw strength that even she was unaware of. He held such contempt for many things in his life and wallowed in his own darkness, but being with Marianne made him want to change, to gain some of that sunlight she had gifted him, for the better. He wanted to be enveloped in the light of her heart to drive back the shadows of his own misanthropy. If Marianne wanted to be with him, then why couldn’t he accept himself?

~*~

It had taken a few conversations to get where they were, but Marianne finally went on that visit to town with Sylvain. She drew some lines: no handholding, no flirting, no talk of Crests. Sylvain was happy to never discuss Crests again, even if that was a conversation he would have with many other people, but with Marianne, it was a minor detail that could be ignored. They didn’t care about the other’s Crest; they cared about each other.

Sylvain would be remiss to not feel some disappointment in not holding her hand or flirting with her, but getting Marianne to come with him at all was a feat, so he could accept the win. They wandered among stalls and booths, shoppes and cafes, but eventually they found themselves at a small bistro where Sylvain treated her to lunch. The day was bright, not a cloud in the sky, the breeze cool, and the sun shined on. It was a perfect day to stroll with a lovely lady.

“You don’t have to do this,” Marianne stated. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Marianne! I’m happy to treat you. You’re my friend and I care about you.” Sylvain refrained from winking or reaching out to hold her hand. He settled for a smile, all teeth but genuine.

Marianne found herself giving him a simper too. “It’s greatly appreciated but...”

“No buts Marianne! I’ve invited you, so don’t feel obligated to repay me or anything like that. I want you to be here.”

Marianne felt flush with panic but did her best to quell it. No one had ever said they wanted her to be there with them… Hilda liked her of course, but she always felt like she drove others away.

Well, she did, but it was for their own good. Sylvain was persistent though. He insisted he liked her, wanted to get to know her. She felt like this would only put him in danger, but he seemed capable. He was kind. She wouldn’t hurt him. She couldn’t. Could she? She wasn’t sure.

“You’re very kind...” she mumbled.

Sylvain blushed. “That’s not a word many would use for me,” he admitted.

“It’s not a word others would use for me either. All I do is upset people.”

Sylvain shook his head. “You didn’t upset me! We’re kind of similar, you know?” He leaned forward on his elbows, studying her. “Maybe we cause a little discord, but it’s a part of our charm.” This time he couldn’t help but wink. “You’ll never be a burden to me, okay Marianne?”

“Okay...”

He directed her attention to the menu. “Pick out whatever you want! I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Marianne didn’t know if she could, because she never let herself, but slowly she found that, with Sylvain at her side, maybe she could.

~*~

It was nighttime at the cathedral. Sylvain was not a praying man, but he found himself walking towards the cathedral anyway. The moon was full, white light illuminating his path. He felt cold and alone, walking along the bridge, but something in him told him to go there. He didn’t want to sneak into the kitchens and smuggle alcohol again. He wanted to be better.

For Marianne.

He entered the cathedral and saw her standing before the giant pane of stained glass, praying on her knees. She was shaking, lost deep in her thoughts. Sylvain approached her carefully.

“Marianne?” he called out gently, hoping she wouldn’t scatter like a startled deer. She did jump, turning around so quickly it gave even him whiplash.

“Sylvain! Oh, I’m sorry, were you here to…?”

Sylvain shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. “Eh, I’m not really the praying sort. Something just told me to be here. I’m glad to run into you.”

“Oh, um, okay.” She went back to her knees, facing the stained glass. “Do you want to join me?”

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Sylvain got on his knees as well, folding his hands in front of him. “I don’t really pray much. Maybe you can teach me?”

She heard the playful tone in his voice and couldn’t help but smile. “It’s not really hard. You just ask the goddess for forgiveness or to guide you… It’s all really personal.”

“Hmm, okay.” Marianne was always so serious about this sort of thing. He wondered what sort of things she prayed for.

It was probably rude to ask, especially mid-prayer, but Sylvain couldn’t help but run his big mouth.

“What do you pray for, Marianne?”

He looked to the side, watching her carefully. She seemed tense, as if the question was too invasive.

“Ah, I’m sorry if it’s too much to ask. I’m just curious.”

She pondered his words, but Marianne felt safe with Sylvain and decided she’d tell him.

“In truth, I used to pray for the goddess to take me.”

Sylvain couldn’t help but yell out, “What?!” but immediately hushed himself. “Sorry, but… Why, Marianne?”

She inhaled, hating telling this story. “Well, I was burdened with this awful Crest. I don’t like to talk about it, and not even the Church knows which one I have. It’s not one to discuss lightly.”

Sylvain wouldn’t push it. He just nodded.

“But this Crest is such a curse that I feel as if anyone who gets too close to me will only be hurt or worse. It’s why I’m so reluctant to befriend anyone.”

“That makes a lot of sense now.”

“Yes. It’s hard for me to talk to people because I’m so afraid. I never know what to say. I have a hard time reading others, so I always assume they hate me.”

Sylvain sighed. “You shouldn’t think that way though. I don’t think anyone could hate you.”

“Leonie got really mad at me the other day.”

Sylvain scoffed. “Leonie is mad at everyone any day. She’s mad at me because I don’t hit on her.”

Marianne said nothing to that. “Well, it still...hurts.”

“Yeah… To be fair, I’m used to people being mad at me, but I know it probably affects you differently. But Marianne,” and he turned to her fully, grasping her hands, “no matter why someone is mad at you, please don’t blame yourself. You can’t control other people’s feelings, and I don’t want you to pray to the goddess to take you for something that isn’t your fault.”

Marianne gulped. “I don’t pray for that anymore.”

“Oh.” He let go of her hands. “So you changed your mind?”

She smiled at him and it gave Sylvain such a strange but welcome feeling in his chest. “Yes. Because of you.”

“Me?”

She nodded. “You accept me. You don’t pry into my life. You just want to talk to me as if I’m just another person, and not some girl cursed with a Crest. You make me want to smile...”

“You’re smiling right now,” he pointed out.

“Yes. Sylvain, what I pray for now is to be more like you.”

“Really? I’m not really the best role model...” Sylvain said sheepishly.

“Perhaps not, but you encourage others in your own way. You want people to take life less seriously, to ignore their roles every now and then and just live. You’re like...daylight for me. Always bright and charming. Clear.”

He never thought anyone would ever say something like that to him. “That’s… That’s really nice to hear. Thanks.” He ruffled his hair, suddenly self-conscious. “If it means anything, I always saw myself as someone stuck in the dark, only projecting some fake persona to get by. But with you, things seem less...depressing honestly.”

Marianne looked surprised. “Really? You feel less depressed with someone like me?”

Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean, I know you probably think it’s crazy, but you’ve been a really bright light in my life, Marianne. I really enjoying talking with you.”

She giggled in return. “I’ve always seen myself as a gloomy cloud, raining down on everyone. It’s nice to know there’s at least one person who doesn’t feel that way.”

“Trust me, Marianne, you’re a lot brighter than you realize.” He took her hand and she let him, squeezing his.

Everything felt right. Sylvain felt _accepted_ and hoped Marianne felt the same.

In the chapel at night, two suns shone brightly for each other, basking in the other’s warmth.


End file.
